Disillusionment
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Heartbroken from Hell's Bells, Anya goes to a pet shop in Chinatown. Little does she know that the pet shop is run by the mysterious Count D. Crossover with Pet Shop of Horrors.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a Buffy cross-over with Pet Shop of Horrors. If you've never read Pet Shop just know that Count D has some strange animals that look like people in his Pet Shop and all of his customers learn a valuable lesson from their pets.

&&&

"I can't believe he did this to me!" Anya cried as she left the Chapel, the tears on her face mixing with the rain falling hard on her ruined wedding dress. "I have to do something. And I know just who to talk to. The person who got me into this mess!"

&&&

"Xander broke up with me on our wedding day and I want you to wish vengeance on him again!" Anya blurted out as Cordy opened her door.

"Anya this may not be the best time," Cordy started, trying to explain.

"Princess, who is there?" Groo asked coming up behind Cordy. "Hello, I am the warrior known as the Groosulug." Groo smiled as he bowed politely to Anya.

"Groo sweetie, meet Anya, she went to my high school senior year." Cordy introduced them. "Anya, come to the Hyperion Hotel tomorrow morning and I promise we'll help you with Xander."

"Tomorrow," Anya insisted.

"Tomorrow," Cordy assured her.

&&&

"Stupid idiot cheerleader, why did I ever come to LA believing she could help me?" Anya ranted as she walked through Chinatown when she bumped into someone. "Hey watch it." She muttered bitterly.

"Excuse my rudeness," the elegantly dressed man in the cheongsam bowed. "My name is Count D. I am sorry for bumping you, but I was returning to my shop with this puppy."

"He's so cute." Anya smiled. "You must love working with all those animals. I run a Magic Shop, but he's so cute. Oh! I'm Anya."

"Anya, you seem like a person who could use a little comfort and companionship in her life. Would you like to come to my shop and look at a few animals?" Count D asked.

"Why not, I have nothing planned until tomorrow morning," she said in agreement as they headed towards Count D's Pet Shop.

&&&

"So this is your pet shop." Anya stared in amazement as she walked around the store. "What's back there?"

"That is where I keep the more exotic and rare animals." Count D smiled at her. "Would you like to see?" He asked as they walked into the back room.

"Wow, this building looks so small from the outside, but this hallway is as big as the one in my old high school." Anya gasped as she walked into the hallway that stretched on for miles. "I wonder where this door leads," she asked herself.

"Ah, that room contains a very unique animal that you may find very interesting." Count D assured her.

"Xander, oh my god Xander," Anya cried as she ran to the figure in the room. "How could you leave me like that, and why are you in a Chinatown pet shop?"

"That is not Xander. His name is Usagi," Count D informed her. "Though, it would appear that he likes you. You may take him home with you if you'll sign a contract."

"I'll sign anything to get Xander back!" Anya smiled as Usagi held her comfortingly. She looked up at him lovingly. "Let's just go back to Sunnydale and start rebuilding our life together."

Count D stopped her. "You must obey the three rules of the contract. Break any of them and the pet shop is not responsible for the consequences," he told her seriously. "He must consume only water and vegetables, show him to no one, and make sure you keep this incense burning constantly."

"Okay," Anya agreed distantly as she stared into Usagi's eyes not paying attention to Count D's warning.

&&&

"Oh Xander," Anya moaned as she opened the door to their apartment while Usagi was kissing her. "All I want is to be with you. You mean everything to me." Usagi didn't say a word but led her to the bedroom.

&&&

"I'm worried. I haven't heard anything from Anya all day." Cordy paced the floor of Angel Investigations. "It's all my fault for ignoring her last night. She probably got herself killed and it's all my fault."

"Cupcake, I'm sure the legendary Anyanka can take care of herself," Lorne assured Cordy. "She's probably very capable."

"That was before Xander broke her heart," Cordy insisted. "As a former member of the club, I know how that can feel- like a lead pipe right through the stomach and mine was literal. Plus he broke up with her on their wedding day."

"Xander Harris broke up with the patron Saint of Scorned Women on her wedding day. Does the boy have a death wish?" Lorne agreed.

"Yeah well we all knew Xander was a moron, but he could have seriously got Anya physically hurt." Cordy continued to rant.

"She went to a pet shop in Chinatown last night and came out with a rabbit." Angel walked into the office. "According to my sources she was clinging to it desperately."

"See!" Cordy insisted. "She's broken, Xander broke her. She's going to end up one of those old women who keep huge apartments full of animals."

"She was last seen returning to her Sunnydale apartment with said rabbit." Angel finished his report. "I honestly think she's just hurting and maybe spending sometime being comforted by a new pet could be therapeutic."

"Thank you Dr. Vampire Ruth." Cordy glared at him sarcastically. "I on the other hand am going to call Buffy so that she and Willow can keep an eye on Anya."

&&&

"Anya? It's me, Buffy. Can I come in? I just want to see if you're okay." Buffy asked outside Anya's door the next day.

Anya looked nervous as she opened the door a crack. "Buffy! Hi. I'll be okay. Honestly. I'm just not up to visitors yet."

"You're sure you're okay?" Buffy looked at her friend with concern.

"Everything just got so messed up with the wedding, and the stress, but I know deep down that everything will be okay." Anya sighed impatiently.

"I just can't imagine all the pain you're going through." Buffy hugged Anya. "But you know we are always there for you."

"I know, and in a few days I'll take you up on that offer and go out for coffee or something, but I'd rather be alone right now." Anya assured Buffy.

"I'll hold you to that," Buffy weakly smiled at her friend as she started to leave. "Call if you need anything."

&&&

When Anya walked back into the bedroom, where Usagi had been laying naked on the bed, she saw to her absolute horror a Rabbit.

&&&

Special Thanks to my favorite BETA Shadowfax and just so there is no confusion Anya is deathly afraid of rabbits and she's just been sleeping with one that she thought was Xander, because of the magical incense.


	2. Chapter 2

"You were whating a what?" Willow asked as Anya tried to explain what happened in between hysterical crying.

"I believe she said screwing a rabbit." Buffy translated still confused herself.

"So, she was like doing it like bunnies with you know an actual bunny?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, why don't you go to bed, Willow and I can take care of Anya." Buffy told her sister.

"You never want me to hear the dirty stuff," Dawn whined as she went upstairs.

"I thought he was Xander," Anya cried. "I thought we were getting back together."

"Anya, it's okay," Buffy hugged her friend. "It's been a tough couple of days for you. I'd be having hysterical hallucinations too."

"No, I left Xander in the bed and when I came back there was only the bunny." Anya ranted grabbing Buffy's shirt. "A BUNNY"

"Somewhere in her rambling I thought I heard the name Cordelia. Maybe I should give Cordy a call." Willow suggested.

"Good idea, Will. We need to figure out what happened to Anya." Buffy agreed over Anya sobbing on her lap.

"Hey, I'm back." Xander called nervously from the front door.

"Xander," Anya cried still emotional.

"I'll go talk to him, you stay right here." Buffy assured Anya. "Will, keep an eye on her." She asked Willow on the phone who nodded.

&&&

"Hey Buffy," Xander sighed as he saw his friend walk up to him. "How's everything? How's Anya?"

Buffy slapped him, "How could you leave her at the alter and then play weird mind games with her. I really never thought you'd sink this low Alexander Lavelle Harris."

"White Flag," Willow called as she came running into the room. "Cordy, told me that Anya went to a pet shop in Chinatown last night and came out with a rabbit,"

"Anya bought a bunny?" Xander asked shocked and confused. "I really did drive her insane."

"Anya, would never intentionally do that," Willow stated.

"Which means either someone who looked like Anya bought a rabbit to scare her, or there is something seriously wrong with that pet shop," Buffy explained.

&&&

"Well this is the address for the pet shop," Willow looked at the strange building in front of them.

"I brought the bunny from Anya's apartment." Buffy added.

"I won't go back in there," Anya cried into Xander's shoulder. "Xander, can't we just go home?"

"An, don't you want to know what happened to you?" Xander asked.

"No, as long as that bunny is far away from me and you still love me I just want to forget the whole horrible week." Anya stated.

"It's okay Anya," Buffy assured her. "We'll figure this out, return the rabbit, and then we'll be on our way back to Sunnydale."

"Okay," Anya sniffled.

"Welcome," Count D smiled cheerfully as the three strangers walked into his shop with Anya.

"Yes, our friend bought this rabbit here yesterday and we'd like to return it." Buffy explained.

"Of course," Count D agreed. "I am so sorry that the rabbit was not acceptable."

"Yeah, it really freaked her out." Buffy stated. "Do you have any idea what is wrong with the rabbit?"

"Ah, there is nothing wrong with the rabbit. She let the incense burn out to reveal the truth behind the illusion." Count D sighed. "The rabbit was merely a tool to help her figure out her relationship confusion, the choice of animal merely coincidental. She is lucky to have found the truth, many never do. My advice, hold on to your love and friendship and never take them for granted for that is the true illusion."


End file.
